


Warm

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Language, M/M, Necrophilia, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami isn't as warm as he used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

Kagami has always been warm.

Aomine can't remember a time when the redhead's skin wasn't warm beneath his hands. Soft, not always; the calluses on Kagami's feet were hard to the touch, the blisters on his hands almost marring the smoothness of his palms. He had a lump on his ring finger because he didn't hold his pencil correctly - he had a scar on the back of his left hand from where he'd burned himself on a pot when he was younger. Kagami had a couple of burns, a couple of scars, a couple of strange marks. There was a half-moon birthmark on the inside of Kagami's right thigh, tucked intimately high, and a little freckle nestled behind Kagami's left ear. Kagami's third toe on his left foot was crooked, and one of his wrists made a strange little clicking sound whenever it moved.

Kagami wasn't as warm this morning, Aomine noticed, but he didn't mind. After all, with the summer sun pouring in, their bedroom was heated enough already; despite the weather, Kagami had been a little bit cooler to the touch lately, a little bit less lke the fire of his hair.

"Wake up."

Aomine murmured into the other's neck, breath ghosting across Kagami's flesh. He waited for the goosebumps that don't come, but that's okay, because Kagami had just been a little bit less reactive lately. Aomine wondered if there was something he needed to do to spice up their sex life. Aomine liked to think that it was pretty spicy, already; he'd lost track of the number of places that they'd had sex in the apartment, and outside of it, too. Who would have known that Kagami had such a kink for sex in public places? He'd been so sensitive the time they'd had them in the woods behind the park that Aomine shuddered at the very recollection of it. He wanted to light that fire under him again, to make him squeal and squirm again, to break them out of the rut they'd gotten into.

So, Aomine figured that morning sex might help. Who didn't like morning sex? Kagami was usually into it, even though Aomine didn't see the goosebumps that he usually liked to see on the slightly-tanned flesh of his lover. That was okay, though. Aomine continued to move down the other male's body; he nipped at his collarbone, and ran his tongue across the marks to soothe them when he was done. He used his free hand to toy with the Kagami's nipple, but he didn't stay there for long, feeling like it would be best to dedicate attention with his mouth. Really change it up - maybe make Kagami come with his mouth alone. That would be a new one, Aomine thought, so he set himself to do it.

He bit playfully at the flesh of his ribcage; he took a little extra flesh in between his teeth, at least all he could manage around the rock-hard abs of his lover, when he reached his stomach. He carefully kept his hands to the side, determined to meet his goal; he sucked hard enough to leave a few hickies when he got to Kagami's collarbone, and then he decided to save the best for last, and skipped to his feet.

Aomine had never been a big one for feet, but he ran his tongue across them briefly anyways, because wasn't this about trying new things, anyways? He breathed soft puffs of air again, some stronger than others, and made his way gradually back up to the other's thigh, biting the delicate skin there, smirking against that half-moon birthmark. 

Somewhere along the path, Aomine began to cry. He didn't know why; but he did know why. He couldn't stop the tears, and before he made his way to the final goal, he stopped, and moved back up to look at Kagami's face, to meet his gaze. Kagami's gaze wasn't amused, wasn't aroused, wasn't anything; the redhead stared him up in the face, didn't follow the tears tracking down his lover's face, didn't squeeze his eyes shut in response to the intensity of the growing, wailing, terrible sound that Aomine had begun to make.

"Goddamn it, Kagami! What did I do wrong?"

Aomine shouted, exasperated, upset, desperate. He was losing Kagami. Maybe he would walk out the next day; maybe he'd found someone better than Aomine. The thought ripped him in two, and he let out a deep moan, a moan that felt like it echoed off the walls and all around him without stopping. 

"Please, Kagami---" Aomine's voice cracked, and it was almost impossible to continue on,

"I want to see you flustered beneath me, see the flush of your skin, god, Kagami, you've shut me out. When did you shut me out? Why?"

His breath caught and Aomine shook his head wildly, sniffling disgustingly, sobbing and letting the tears fall on Kagami's skin. The other male didn't react, and they ran tracks down the surface of his chest, and he just wanted Kagami to answer him. He needed to hear it.

"Answer me!" He screamed, throat rough and his fists weak even as he slammed them down onto the bed beside Kagami. His arms trembled with exhaustion and fear and Aomine collapsed on top of Kagami, laid his head against the skin that wasn't quite as warm as it used to be, and he stayed there for a few moments, unable to move, unable to function, unable to think.

When enough time had passed - when the tears had started to slow down - Aomine pushed himself back up, and moved away from Kagami. He sat tenderly at the edge of the bed, staring at the wall, glancing back to Kagami, and eventually, when Kagami still said nothing, he stood up and sighed.

"I.. just... I'll ask later, okay? Just go back to sleep."

Aomine reached over to the blanket on the bed and pulled it up over Kagami. He kept pulling, pulling it over his head, and pulling it over that wide, unnerving, unblinking, unseeing stare.

Aomine dropped his hand away from the blanket and went to the kitchen. He began to cry again, vision blurry as he opened the fridge and reached for a beer. He sobbed as he cracked the top open, as he downed half of it in one go, and he stumbled onto the couch, where he collapsed as if he were boneless.

He could just ask Kagami again tomorrow, like he had yesterday. Like he had the day before.

Kagami was bound to answer him soon.


End file.
